


First Times and How Stressful and Awkward They Can Be

by BrightStarWrites, FrostieFroakie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward First Times, Consensual, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, but its nothing too serious, in a 'are you okay with this' way, in fact most of the story is the before and after bit, kind of, let me know if i need anymore tags, nothing to extreme, someone does hurt themselves in this, switch kokichi, switch shuichi, there is all the consent and checking to see if the other is okay, they communicate a lot and not in a dirty way, this is meant to be sweet and tender, this is my first ever nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/pseuds/BrightStarWrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostieFroakie/pseuds/FrostieFroakie
Summary: Kokichi Ouma and Shuichi Saihara have been dating for eight months now. They're finally at the stage in their relationship where they are ready to be intimate, however Kokichi is very adamant that before anything happens that they have a conversation and set some ground rules. He wants to know what they are and aren't comfortable with as Shuichi's comfort is his top priority. Shuichi also wants to know what his soulmate is and isn't comfortable with.All they do know is that they want it to mean something. This isn't just some lustful act they want to do, this is pure love and they want to show each other that.Will it happen perfectly, or are there still some rocky patches?





	First Times and How Stressful and Awkward They Can Be

**Author's Note:**

> Bright*Star: Hey guys, so you’re probably wondering why I of all people have an E rated fic. Well, I’ve said before that I don’t deal well with NSFW topics, but I want to get better. I just wanted to write something wholesome. Not to be horny, but to show an emotional connection between two people and how important that bond can be. I may have panicked partway so Froakie had to help, but I really did my best to show two consenting people communicating and just trying to show their love to each other. It’s awkward, but who’s first time isn’t. That’s the point of this one shot. A realistic relationship with something that can be beautiful when the two people are in love… well I tried anyway, you have to be the judge on whether I succeed.   
I also want to thank Karakvs for being the first person to read and give approval for this work… it really means a lot!
> 
> Also, I'm not adding this into the main series as it will make it E rated instead of T, but this is canon.
> 
> FrostieFroakie: Hiya, Frostie here! I did the smut. That’s literally it x3 But really, Bright wrote most of this out and goodness did this get long! I hope you guys enjoy it tho, I did my best to make the parts I wrote in flow well with the rest of the fluffier parts. h… It’ll be p simple to see when I come in I think, our writing styles have a few distinct differences - v-

Shuichi Saihara was looking over his cases, double checking his theories so that he hadn’t missed anything that had been in the file. He put a hand to his mouth in thought.

Kokichi Ouma meanwhile was lying on his bed, kicking his feet in the air. He was so bored. Here he was on his soulmates bed, and said soulmate had his nose in a case file. He wanted his hugs dammit, but he knew how important Shuichi’s job was to him.

The boy smiled as he decided to tease his detective boyfriend, “Hey Shu-i-chi~ Here I am, on your bed, and you’re not going to do anything? What is in that file that is making you stare so intensely at it instead of me? Is it dicks, because I could show you a real one right now~”

Shuichi blushed slightly, but he didn’t even stutter. He just turned to Kokichi and sighed, “Please stop being crass Kichi, I'm trying to get this done.”

Kokichi looked at his soulmate and sighed himself. He dropped his cheerful nature as he stood up and walked over to Shuichi, taking the file off him.

“Kokichi, not when I’m working. I’ll hug you when I’m do-” but Shuichi stopped when he saw the blank look on Kokichi’s face.

Kokichi put the file down and swivled Shuichi’s chair so he was looking directly at him, “Shuichi… you and I need to talk about sex. We’ve been dating for eight months now and I think it’s important that we have the actual conversation. No lies, just a serious talk.”

Shuichi had turned bright red and looked away from the leader, “Why are you bringing that up? Didn’t you say before that you’re fine with us never doing it?”

Kokichi nodded, “That is still true my beloved, but I have noticed something recently with you.”

Shuichi watched as Kokichi sat back down on the bed, still looking at him, “You’re reactions to my jokes have changed these past few weeks. You haven’t been saying it’s too soon anymore or you’re not ready. You now say to stop because we’re in public or you just ask me to stop being crass. You don’t stutter that much anymore and one thing about your blush has changed. It’s as if you’re thinking about something now instead of just being embarrassed.”

Kokichi looked emotionless as he gazed into Shuichi’s golden grey eyes, “So Mr Detective, I know something has changed and as we are in a relationship I think it would be wise if we finally discussed what we like and dislike in this area just in case something happens. I may be a liar but communication and consent are important.”

Shuichi was bright red, “I am still embarrassed Kichi, but you’re right… we should talk about this. I think I’m ready.”

Kokichi smiled slightly, “Good, I don’t want to rush into anything after all. If you get too uncomfortable let me know and we’ll stop.”

Kokichi patted the spot next to him and Shuichi quickly walked over and sat down. Kokichi immediately took his hands and Shuichi could feel he was shaking a little.

“It applies to you too Kokichi. If you get uncomfortable we can stop. I know you act like you have all the confidence in the world but we both know that this is scary territory for us. Don’t force yourself okay?” Shuichi added as he held his soulmates hands tightly in his own.

Kokichi just smiled kindly as he kissed Shuichi’s cheek. He spoke so softly as he rested his head on Shuichi’s shoulder, “Thank you… what should we talk about first?”

Shuichi flushed, “... Who would top… I know you tease that you want to dominate me… but is that how you really feel?”

Kokichi had gone a little pink now, “To be honest… I don’t know. I like being the big spoon so I can connect out Soulmarks, but I also love it when you take care of me and rub and scratch my head when I’m stressed.”

Immediately Shuichi started to do the calming action. Kokichi cooed softly but stayed on topic, “I also like taking care of you though. As I said, I like being the big spoon. I love holding you close and kissing you… what about you?”

Shuichi sighed as he leaned his head on Kokichi’s, “I don’t know either. I adore hugging you and kissing you. But when it comes to this I don’t know. I know I French kissed you first and I loved the feeling I had when you wrapped your legs around me, but… I… I don’t like being the one with all the power. You’re a leader so I just assumed you’d want to be in charge and top.”

Kokichi shook his head, “I’m not sure… Leading a prank group is one thing, but… leader in bed too… I really don’t know.”

Shuichi could feel him shaking more and hugged him, “Let’s put a pin in this for now. What about safety. I know we’re both guys so we can’t get pregnant, but do you want to use a condom?”

Kokichi nodded, “I already know I want to. I know you have mild germaphobia so whoever is topping is wearing one so it’s less messy.”

Shuichi hugged him tighter, “Thank you. I wanted to request that.”

Kokichi then looked serious again, “I think I already know the answer to this… but oral. What are your views on dick sucking?”

Shuichi immediately tensed up, “No way! Not ready! I don’t care who out of the two of us, we pee from there and I don’t want yours near my mouth or your mouth near mine.”

Kokichi couldn’t stop his giggle then, “So a firm no to that, but up one of our asses is no problem, Nishishi~ I could shower before hand and use mouthwash if you’re that worried?”

Shuichi pouted angrily at him then, “Kichi…”

Kokichi smiled and kissed Shuichi. Just a quick peck before pulling away.

“I’m kidding Shumai. I want to know what you are and aren’t comfortable with. That’s the whole point of this discussion. Oral is off the table. I won’t bring it up again.”

Kokichi then stood up, “Speaking of, I say that’s enough for one day.”

Shuichi raised a brow, “I can keep going?”

Kokichi shook his head, “Nope, I went too far. We can take all the time in the world my beloved. No rushing. We still need to discuss if we prefer to plan when to do it, or be spontaneous but we'll save that for later. For the record, I don’t mind which. I just don’t want it to be needless smashing of genitals, I want it to mean something.”

The boy then turned back to Shuichi and patted his head, “I want to iterate again though that we don’t ever have to do it at all. It’s not something we have to force ourselves to do just because society says we have to. Now come on, I’m up for a game of Uno to calm down. I’ll even get Momota-chan to join so I can steal his money, Nishishi~”

Shuichi nodded as he stood up to follow his soulmate. As he held his hand however he had one thought in his brain.

_‘But… I want to… I’m finally ready and I want to show you how much you mean to me Kichi…’_

Kokichi on the other hand was also deep in thought.

_‘I love him… I am ready… have been for a few weeks now… But, what if I mess up. I really want to try though. I really love him and I want to show him my soul though an intimate act. Sure it will feel nice, but I don’t want lust. I want pure love and to show Shuichi I have complete faith in him. I want it to be beautiful. I want to show him my unconditional love, that’s what true sex is all about after all… well that’s my view anyway… does Shuichi even feel the same way?’_

* * *

Shuichi closed his textbook and sighed, _‘Homework done… what should I do now? Case reports? Kichi isn’t staying over tonight so it might be a good idea… Or should I sleep… it is 1am…’_

Shuichi’s brain however went back to their last conversation. They may have discussed some stuff, but Shuichi realised that they never touched on the act itself. Shuichi didn’t even know how to do gay sex. Sex ed class had only gone into straight sex after all. He was now mildly cursing at that. 

Shuichi gulped, _‘If I want to make sure neither of us hurt ourselves, I gotta look into how you top. I know it’s scary… and for some reason I feel a little bad about looking up… this…. But I have to know so I don’t hurt Kichi. He’s my soulmate and the last thing I want to do is cause him any sort of pain.’_

Shuichi grabbed his laptop and started doing different searches. He needed answers.

There were a few video links, but Shuichi found that most of the time he was hiding behind his fingers, so those were out. Articles on the other hand were a lot better. He always felt more comfortable with written words than visuals. He’d seen pictures of dead bodies before thanks to his job, yet they were still less scary than sex. Shuichi knew it was crazy as sex was a natural thing, but it was still a fear of his. He needed to keep going regardless though.

_‘You’re doing this for Kichi. Stop if it gets too much, but you have to at least know what to do so you don’t hurt your partner. You’re both meant to enjoy it after all.’_

Shuichi paused after he read another article and sighed, _‘... I wonder… is he the more scared one out of the two of us? For so long he’s thought a liar like him doesn’t deserve love. He does though. He is so kind, sweet, maybe a slight dick, but he always means well. He apologies when he really does mess up and he's been so patient when I've been oblivious…’_

The bluenette made up his mind then, _‘When and if we do it, I am going to shower him with love. I’ll use all this to make him feel as good as possible. I will break him out of that mentality for good. He deserves it. He may be a liar, but he’s also my soulmate!’_

Shuichi closed his personal laptop and headed to bed. He forgot one important thing though… browser history… he never deleted it. 

* * *

“Shumai~ Come on, you’ve been studying for hours…. I’m bored!”

Shuichi rolled his eyes as he continued looking at his textbook, “Put the TV on then. Akamatsu-san, Momota-kun and Harukawa-san are all out so you can watch anything.”

Kokichi pouted as he sat on the sofa in the living room, “Is that why when I broke in you were in here instead of your room?”

Shuichi sighed, “You have a key… and no, I’m in here so I could hear the kettle when it finished boiling.”

Shuichi took the last sip of his coffee to show his point.

Kokichi pouted, “You study way too much.”

Kokichi then got hit with an idea. The small boy grinned as he turned to Shuichi. His soulmate had his nose back in the book once more.

_‘Perfect!’_

Kokichi’s dexterous fingers immediately worked their way under his hoodie and top and touched his bare sides. The reaction was instantaneous.

Shuichi threw the book up in the air and yelped.

Kokichi caught the book with his free hand and continued his assault. Shuichi rolled onto the floor to try and escape, but the leader was too fast and followed him onto the floor.

Shuichi was still trying to crawl away, “Haha… no… ahaha….Kichi….. No…”

Kokichi sniggered, “Nishishi~ This is what you get for boring me! This however is never boring my beloved!”

Shuichi was mad now. Kokichi was being a shit again and he had one question left to answer.

Shuichi crawled towards the chair, Kokichi following him. That was the trap however, he had planned on it. Kokichi was already aware, but he was going to let Shuichi have this one.

Shuichi grabbed the boy’s wrists and flipped them. Kokichi was now pinned to the chair laughing.

“Oh dear, you caught me Mr detective.”

Shuichi grinned with pride, “I have got you! What do you have to say for yourself, you imp!”

Kokichi however stopped laughing as he looked at the position they were in. Shuichi was on top of him, his wrists pinned on either side of his head. Shuichi’s knee inches from his crotch. If this was a month earlier the leader would have been so uncomfortable he’d be asking Shuichi to please let him go, but now he couldn’t help but feel desire.

Shuichi realised why Kokichi was being quiet though and looked at the position. Immediately came the apology.

“Kichi, I’m so sorry! I-”

But he was silent as soon as he looked into Kokichi’s eyes. He couldn’t see any trace of fear or embarrassment. It was a look he’d never seen before. He couldn’t pin the emotion down, but he wanted to know what it was.

Kokichi’s eyes became slightly lidded as he remembered the apartment was empty tonight. No one would interrupt them. He opened his mouth and he didn’t know why, but he sounded so breathy as he spoke.

“Shu… ichi…”

Shuichi gulped but got the message. He leaned down, still pinning his soulmates arms, and kissed him softly.

Kichi tilted his head slightly as he kissed back with feather like touches. Their lips were barely touching, but each time they did a huge spark went through both males. Soon more pressure was being applied. Shuichi released Kokichi’s wrists and his hands traveled down to rest at his waist. Kokichi on the other hand let his fingers entangle themselves in his soulmates blue locks. 

Shuichi was really applying pressure now as he leaned his body into Kokichi’s. The leader groaned a little as his fingers balled into fists. Shuichi couldn’t hold back his moan at the feeling. With his mouth now open Kokichi darted his tongue inside. Shuichi immediately met him partway and the kisses turned sloppy.

The boys had made out before, but this time they knew it was leading somewhere else. It was crossing a line they never had before and they both felt a little excited by it.

Shuichi was very surprised and wondered if this had been Kokichi’s plan all along, but the thought evaporated the second Kokichi took Shuichi’s bottom lip between his teeth and pulled slightly. Shuichi felt a wave of heat at how hot and sensual Kokichi’s act had been and couldn’t stop the loudest groan he’d ever made escape his lips. He loved the feeling and never knew he had needed that in his life.

Shuichi however pulled away for air, panting a little as he did. He quickly wiped the drool from his mouth and looked down at Kokichi. The smaller male was panting too, his eyes half open and a cute red blush on his features. Shuichi wanted to go back to kissing but he knew he needed to ask his soulmate something before going further. He needed verbal consent.

“Kichi… do… do you want to move to my bedroom? Am I allowed to take this further?”

He wanted to give Kokichi an out. Yes they were enjoying themselves, but he didn’t want this to be too in the heat of the moment. 

Kokichi was silent as he tried to get his brain to function. He needed his heartbeat to calm as well because oh boy did he want this.

Kokichi finally got sensation back in his mouth and looked at Shuichi as seriously as he could.

“Shumai, you’re not doing this just to please me right? Are you actually ready? I love you so much… but I don’t want to feel like I’m pressuring you in the heat of the moment. Are you really, really sure because once we do this… we can’t take it back.”

Shuichi took in a calming breath and smiled, “I’ve thought about this for a while since we had our discussion… and I know I’m ready… I know how to do this without hurting either of us… Kichi, I want to do this not for some lust filled reason, but I want to show you how much I love you.”

Kokichi studied his soulmates face for any hesitation or nerves.

He saw only truth.

Kokichi smiled, “In that case… Shuichi Saihara, I give you my consent… and that is not a lie… I also want to show you how much I love you. So please take me to your room. Have your way with me.”

Shuichi smiled as he picked his soulmate up bridal style. He smiled as he claimed Kokichi’s lips again. 

This time it was more calm and sweet, a kiss almost as if to thank him. They continued to kiss as Shuichi carried him, almost tripping on some of the carpet, but remaining calm. He could however feel Kokichi shaking in his arms.

Shuichi looked down at his soulmate with wide eyes, “Do you really want this?”

Kokichi took a deep breath and smiled, “I do. I’m a little scared, but I know you’ll take care of me. I may have lied in the past, but I assure you Shumai, I am telling you the complete truth now. No lies, no nothing.”

Shuichi nodded as he opened his room door. 

**(The next scene is smutty. I know I rated this E but if you want to skip it please scroll to the next three lines like the ones below.)**

* * *

* * *

* * *

Once inside his room, he carefully put Kokichi on the bed. The leader quickly pulled Shuichi with him and smiled.

“Can you please pin me to the bed? Like you did to me out there? I love that feeling of you on top of me.”

Shuichi nodded as he placed both his hands on either side of Kokichi’s shoulders and his legs on either side of Kokichi’s own. The second he did Kokichi could feel the heat return. He pulled Shuichi down with his choker so he could connect their lips in a heated kiss once more. Shuichi was caught off guard by the act, but smiled as he carefully pushed his body against Kokichi’s. Kokichi gritted his teeth as he felt Shuichi’s crotch touch his own. It surprised him, but also turned him on.

Kokichi was starting to feel the heat already. A new primal desire shot through him as dormant hormones started to wake up for the first time, coursing through his veins. His kisses became really sloppy as he felt his crotch starting to twitch. Shuichi immediately started to feel the hard on that was forming. Kokichi was just panting as the friction was feeling so good. He’d never touched himself before but now he was cursing at himself that he hadn’t because this feeling was so great.

Shuichi pulled away and he swore he heard Kokichi whine. Shuichi smiled as his voice was soft and low, “Don’t worry, I’ll make it feel even better.”

Kokcihi looked at him through hazy eyes and didn’t realise what was happening until he felt teeth on his right ear lobe. He couldn’t stop his loud moan, and wiggled at the feeling.

The sound stirred something in Shuichi and soon he was starting to feel tight in his pants too. Shuichi moved away from Kokichi’s ear and looked at the boy below him. He was blushing but also at the same time had never looked sexier. His hair was a mess on the pillow and the way his chest was rising and falling showed he was enjoying himself. 

Kokichi opened his eyes slightly and looked at Shuichi. He was so full of desire at this point. He was huffing and puffing so badly, but he didn't want Shuichi to stop, "Shu… mai… please…"

Shuichi then felt a hand on his now prominent bulge and hissed through his teeth. Kokichi closed his eyes and he pushed Shuichi off, “Go to…. Yo… oh god…. Your… desk… ah… ah~..... We…. need something.”

Shuichi raised a brow but did as he was told. He carefully got off the bed and walked slowly, finding it difficult thanks to his current situation in his trousers, to said desk and opened the draws. Second draw down he found what Kokichi was talking about. In his hands was a packet of condoms and some lube.

Shuichi turned to his partner, “When did you even?”

Kokichi now had one arm above his head as he looked at Shuichi, “I… I hid them in here…. Af…. after our talk….. Just in case… I put some in my room too… It’s go…. Good to be prepared…… Now come back please… I need the friction again…. You feel so good Shuichi….”

As Shuichi blushed and walked over, he placed the items on his bedside table. Kokichi smiled again as he leaned up a little, head now resting on the headboard, “... Shumai… I’ve decided…. I want to bottom… I love you taking care of me… I love that feeling…. I’m not sure I’ll enjoy it… but I want to show you how much… I trust you.”

Shuichi nodded as he climbed on top of Kokichi again, pinning his arms to the head board, “Are you sure?”

Kokichi smiled as he enjoyed the feeling of Shuichi on top of him once more. He was practically purring, “Oh yeah~ Really sure~”

Shuichi smiled as he let go of Kokichi’s wrists and laid him back down, removing his scarf as he did.

Shuichi saw the heart choker come into view. After four months the leader still wore it everyday as a sign of their bond, their promise to someday marry. Shuichi sighed as he went to unclasp it.

“No… wait.”

Shuichi immediately stopped. He looked at his lover who was refusing to look him in the eye.

“Can we keep our chokers on…. Not for kinky stuff… but as a symbol of our bond?”

Shuichi was really blushing now, but nodded, “Anything you want Kichi.”

Shuichi leaned back down so their bodies were pressed together again. Kokichi immediately was moving under him, trying to get some friction. His eyes fluttered closed as he panted again, moaning a little each time. He couldn’t help it, it just felt so good to him.

Shuichi tried to stay composed as he looked at Kokichi, “Even… so…. C…. can I AAAAaaaahhh~...... can I…. kiss… your neck?”

Kokichi, now completely lost in the feeling just lifted himself up and nipped Shuichi’s ear, doing exactly what Shuichi had done before, but only with a little more pressure. Shuichi couldn’t help but shudder at the feeling. How could something so simple feel so good. Sweat was starting to form at his hairline, but he didn’t care.

Kokichi pulled away as his voice got low, “Do whatever you want… you can even leave marks as long as my scarf covers them… Shu~mai~”

Shuichi didn’t need to be told twice. He hungrily claimed Kokichi’s lips and started to lick and bite. Kokichi’s moans got a little louder at that and he was trying to nip back. It all just felt so good. Both boys were now rocking their hips together in an unspoken rhythm and they were enjoying every second. It was getting uncomfortable as they were both getting so hard now, but the friction felt so good. Even Shuichi was starting to give in to the pleasure as he humped Kokichi a little harder. He was careful though, they wanted this to last as long as it could after all.

Shuichi however knew that he really wanted Kokichi to feel more, so he sat him up and pulled off his plaid shirt. Kokichi got the message and let his arms go slack to help. Shuichi then reached for the dice shirt and started to lift it. Kokichi pulled back quickly as Shuichi pulled it off, leaving the leader topless. Kokichi then mewed when Shuichi’s hands went to his chest, stoking very inch of it. Shuichi’s lips explored Kokichi’s neck and the leader was panting hard. How could his soft lips feel this good. It was like silk on his skin. 

It was then that one of Shuichi’s hands unknowing brushed his nipple.

“HYYYYAAAAAA~ AAAAHHHHHH~”

Shuichi swore he got harder from the sound, but he paused, “Did I hurt you?”

Kokichi shook his head vigorously, “No… Ah~ Feels so gooaahhh~”

Shuichi smiled as he continued to play with Kokichi’s chest, avoiding the nipples on purpose. Kokichi didn’t mind, but he was getting hotter by the second.

“Please… Shu~maaaaaaahhhhiii~ shirt…. Off…. Please… pretty please.”

Shuichi couldn’t say no to how much Kokichi was asking, so he quickly took it off, still dry humping his soulmate as he did. Kokichi was trying to keep his eyes open, but the feelings were so intense. He did manage it though and had to stop himself from drooling a bit as he gazed at Shuichi’s slightly toned chest. Instead he just pulled Shuichi down and started to claw at him with his nails. He started from the base of his hair dragged them down, trying to get as much contact as he could. Shuichi just kissed Kokichi’s sensitive neck, causing him to whine more. 

His nails applied a bit more pressure then. Shuichi honestly loved the feeling Kokichi was giving him, but he also hoped that he wouldn’t do it too much harder, he didn’t want the skin to break after all. Shuichi decided that Kokichi had had enough of the first step of teasing and started to suck at Kokichi’s neck. The reaction was immediate. 

Kokichi jolted in surprise before a loud moan that echoed around the whole room happened. His neck was so sensitive and the heat got worse.

“Shumai~~ Please! Please! I’m begging you! AAAAAAHHHHH~ More! MORE! I love you, please!”

Shuichi was really startled. He’s never heard Kokichi beg like this. He looked up and saw drool falling down his chin. He was already a mess and he still had a lot more to do. He hoped he was making Kokichi feel loved right now.

Shuichi leaned into his ear, “Does it feel good?”

Kokichi was nodding, “So good! I… Ahhhh~ I never want it to end! Shuichi please! My pants… they feel so tight… it hurts…. PLEASE!”

Shuichi nodded once more as he reached for the button. The second it was undone Kokichi sighed in relief. Shuichi carefully pulled them down and Kokichi kicked them off. All he had on now was his bright red boxers, an obvious tent clearly visible. Shuichi wanted to undo his own trousers but he thought he'd tease Kokichi a little more. 

He licked and sucked a little harder and Kokichi was loving it. A damp patch was now starting to form in his boxers as Shuichi bit down on his pulse point for a second before moving to tweak a nipple. 

"HHHHHAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN~ FUCK FUCK FUCK~ SO HOT! SHUMAI~ PLEASE TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF! I CAN'T BE THE ONLY ONE PRACTICALLY NAKED~ AH! AAAAHHHH! HARDER! PLEASE!" 

Shuichi smiled as he moved his own pants off, sucking Kokichi nipple and biting it softly with his teeth as he did. Shuichi placed a small kiss on his soulmate’s sensitive nipple, getting a little pleased whimper, before pulling away then carefully removing those brightly colored boxers. Shuichi couldn’t help the deep blush that stained his cheeks. Kokichi was now fully exposed in front of him. The leader squirmed a bit as the cool air hit his flushed skin. He needed him _sooo _much right now!

“Hhh.. Shumai~”

Shuichi couldn’t help but find him cute like this, it was a part of him he’d never thought he’d see. Hell, he never thought existed, with how much bravado the little leader liked to carry around. Kokichi made grabby hands towards him, the tip of his tongue poking out between his plump lips, he then cooed happily as Shuichi leaned over him and pressed little kisses all over his face. Kokichi wrapped his arms around his beloved’s neck loosely before using one foot to push at the waistband of the young detective’s boxers. Shuichi placed a hand on his foot and pushed it away gently, getting the hint, before taking a deep breath then exhaling slowly as he pushed his own undergarments off. The blush on both their faces spread to their ears and neck. 

Kokichi pulled him into a soft but love filled kiss. “Touch me please…. I need it… I need _you…_ please~”

Shuichi kissed along his jawline as his fingers ghosted along Kokichi’s thighs. He made sure to avoid his crotch, not because he didn’t _want_ to touch him, but because he was enjoying the noises he was getting out of his boyfriend. Kokichi, meanwhile, was enjoying the attention but the lack of stimulation to his dick was slowly driving him up a wall… Shuichi kissing around his choker and down to his chest while his hands continued to massage and rub at his thighs and _around_ his crotch made it really difficult to think clearly. 

“Sh...Shuichi…. Shuichi.. I.. Hh..!” the short leader clenched at the bed sheets tightly before bringing a hand to his own mouth to choke back the mewls and pleas that wanted to spew out. 

Shuichi lifted his head then placed a hand on Kokichi’s before moving it away from his mouth. “Please, don’t cover you mouth, I want you to be able to tell me if I'm hurting you, ok?”

Kokichi mumbled something incoherent before squirming impatiently under him. He wasn’t in pain. In fact, it was the exact opposite. With every kiss to his nipples and gentle squeeze to his thighs and butt, the heat just got more and more _unbearable._ He’s never had such pleasures given to him before, not even by his own hand. It was all so new and so good but if Shuichi didn’t touch the part that mattered, he was sure he was gonna-

A loud, high pitched squeal escaped him as Shuichi gave him a particular hard bite to his neck before sucking, leaving a dark hickey behind while one hand scratched at his thighs softly and the other pressed and teased at his nipple. 

His soulmate was gonna be the death of him.

“Shuichi!!” Kokichi yelled out freely as he wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck. “I can’t-! I CAN’T TAKE ANYMORE TEASING!”

Shuichi only had a moment to realize he may have gone too far before a yelp escaped him when Kokichi pushed himself up with one foot, flipping them over so that Shuichi’s back was against the bed and Kokichi was straddling his waist. Kokichi placed his hand on Shuichi’s chest as he panted and rubbed their erections together slowly, getting low moans from them both.

“You… you should know better then to tease your leader so mercilessly…” Kokichi joked, tapping his fingers on his chest before running them down to grip at the detective’s boner. 

“Ah… Sorry… Guess I got a little carried away…” Shuichi mumbled, a little embarrassed by his behaviour before laying his hands on Kokichi’s waist.

Kokichi hummed, eyes becoming half lidded, before giving the base a squeeze then running his hand up to the tip and running his thumb along the slit. Shuichi moaned and shivered in pleasure. 

“I’m still gonna bottom…. But I'm taking the reins into my own hands now,” the leader proclaimed then leaned over, pressing their cheeks together as his hand continued to stroke him slowly and firmly. He smirked as Shuichi’s moans grew louder with each squeeze to his cock. “Does it feel good?~” he purred hotly into his ear as his hand ran up and massaged the head.

Shuichi gasped and panted, drooling a little as the pleasurable heat settled in and slowly started to fog up his own brain. “Mhm, It… it feels amazing…~” Honestly, he could probably cum just from this alone.

“Good,” Kokichi bit his earlobe and gave him one more squeeze before pulling away and letting go of his hard on. Shuichi whined a little with a small pout at having the stimulation stop. Kokichi snickered. “That’s payback for teasing me so much,” he said, poking his lips then grabbing one of the condoms and the lube.

‘_I’m glad he’s feeling good too though… Now to get to the main course…_’

He ripped open the condom packet before sliding it onto his beloved’s cock. He popped open the bottle of lube then spread some on his fingers quickly before reaching behind himself to prod a finger against his entrance.

This was a new experience.

It felt very strange to have a finger inside him like this… But it’ll feel better as soon as they get to the main event right?

“Kokichi-”

“Shh,” the leader pressed his free hand against his mouth to silence him as he pushed that finger as far as he could get it then removed it and grabbed hold of Shuichi’s erection again. Kokichi was much too pent up and too eager to please his beloved to wait any longer. So, he lined himself up and pushed himself down on his lover.

It hurt. _A lot_.

Kokichi had to bite his lip to stop from yelling out, it hurt so much. Shuichi, having felt his soulmate tighten around him to point where it hurt, immediately snapped out of his lust filled haze and kept a tight grip on the leader’s waist so he wouldn’t make any attempts to ride him. 

“Kokichi?? Are you alright??”

“I… I’m fine…! Let me go so I can-!” Even the small amount of movement Kokichi managed made him choke back a sob and whimper in pain.

Oh no, he wasn’t gonna allow this to continue.

Shuichi easily managed to push Kokichi off. It hurt so much with Kokichi clamping around his member, but he had to stop him by any means. He finally managed to pull out and grab Kokichi. 

His lust was gone as he pinned Kokichi down to the bed carefully, “Kichi! I can’t do it like this! Not with you in pain!”

Kokichi was still squirming but he was starting to calm as Shuichi spoke. He started to soften his voice, not wanting to yell at Kokichi, “I love you so much, but if you’re hurting there’s no point! I want us both to enjoy this and I can’t do that unless you calm down! So please breathe…”

Kokichi finally stopped. He was snapped out of his daze and the tears started to fall.

“Shumai… I’m so sorry! I… I love you so much! I just want you to feel good! Why does everything I touch get destroyed!”

Kokichi couldn’t stop his sobs then. Real tears were falling.

Shuichi sighed as he held Kokichi to his chest.

“I love you no matter what… I know you asked when we started if I was trying to please you… It’s the same for me Kichi. You shouldn’t be trying to please me either… You haven’t destroyed anything… I still want to do this… just not with you in pain…. This isn’t lust you know… I’m doing this because I love you and I want to show my trust in you. I want to show you my soul in the most intimate and purest of ways. I trust you completely so please don’t try to rush to make me feel good…. Okay? Just enjoy the feeling and relax."

Kokichi’s tears came out harder as he hugged Shuichi tightly, not caring they were both naked.

“I’m…. I’m sorry… so sorry…. I’m so glad you feel the same way… I want to show you my soul too… But I know now I shouldn’t rush…. It was…. I got so pent up… I’m so sorry.”

Shuichi just stroked the leaders head and wiped the tears away, “It’s okay… now… we can stop if you want?”

Kokichi shook his head, “I want to keep going… but it still really hurts…”

Shuichi moved a wet strand of hair off Kokichi’s face, “... If you really want to keep going… we can switch… You can’t continue like this… you're in no condition to bottom.”

Kokichi nodded, “I want that. I want to show my love. But I will go slower than before. But… how do I top? I don’t know. I tried to research… but I got too scared…”

Shuichi smiled as he kissed his soulmate’s soulmark, “I do… I’ll talk you through it okay? You should have said something before Kokichi.”

Kokichi looked down, “I know I should have…. I just… I didn't think, that's one of the reasons why I wanted to bottom. How do you know? To top I mean?”

Shuichi looked a little embarrassed, “I’ve been researching… I wanted to know both positions so we could be safe. I know we didn’t discuss it but… I took it upon myself. It was scary… but your comfort is more important to me.”

Kokichi smiled as he wiped his last remaining tears away, “You really are the braver one out of the two of us… So that’s what the browser history on your computer was about… Phew, boy am I relived.”

Shuichi looked at Kokichi with a blank face, “... You looked at my browser history?”

Kokichi couldn’t help but chuckle, “In my defence I wasn't looking on purpose. I was about to delete my own when I saw it.... I was concerned but didn't bring it up. You normally have a reason for this and I was just figuring you were jerking off or something.”

Shuichi actually looked a little upset then, “Why would I do that when I have a boyfriend! I wouldn't go solo when I want to do stuff with.... I mean... Oh god this is embarrassing…”

Kokichi almost started crying again when he heard that, “You're a romantic pervert Shuichi. I'm lying though….. You really wanted this to be special didn’t you?”

Shuichi hid behind his hands, “.... Earth, please swallow me up…” 

He then took a deep breath and looked into Kokichi’s eyes, those purple lights of comfort, “but yeah.. It's you Kichi. I always want to do my best for you… I have to know though, what were you even deleting your history for? Why were you on my personal computer?”

Kokichi wiped the tears away and his usual smirk appeared, “I was looking up stuff to prank Momota-chan and I didn't want my Shumai finding out. My phone was dead and I know your password.”

Shuichi pulled Kokichi’s cheeks for that one, “Please don't do that… and ask next time.”

“My question next, when did you study this?” The leader asked with curiosity.

Shuichi sighed as he turned away, “… Nights I'm alone when you're at D.I.C.E headquarters or when I needed a break from studying for school tests.”

Kokichi looked at Shuichi apathetically, “… So let me get this straight, you take a break from studying… to do more sexy studying… Shuichi I love you but you study too much. You're going to burn out.”

Shuichi just sighed as he grabbed the bottle of lube. He got Kokichi’s hand and put a generous amount on.

“Look, use the whole bottle if you need to, but we got to do this slow okay. Now I’m going to lie down and get into position, you wait until I give you the next instruction.”

Kokichi nodded as Shuichi removed the condom then dropped it in the trash bin before laying down on the bed. He spread his legs a little before pausing and grabbing a spare pillow to raise his butt up. He then shifted a little and gripped the base sheet in his fists.

He took in a breath, “Right, you need to stimulate the entrance with one finger first. You got to wait for the ring of muscle to get used to it before you can put a finger inside. Try a circular motion first. You think you can do that?”

Kokichi nodded, a look of pure determination on his face.

_‘I won’t mess up a second time… I refuse to let Shumai feel the pain I have… ouch.. It hurts to move.’_

Kokichi shifted himself between Shuichi’s legs carefully. He held up one of his legs then pressed a finger against his entrance, moving it in a circular motion like he was told. Shuichi clenched and unclenched his fists around the sheet repeatedly. It just felt so foriegn… He squirmed a bit, eyebrows furrowed as a look of discomfort took over his features.

Kokichi immediately stopped and pulled his finger away when he saw his soulmate’s face. “Are you ok?”

Shuichi exhaled sharply. “I’m… I’m fine… It’s just a… weird, new feeling…” he laughed softly then took a few deep breaths to relax himself. “Ok… Use more lube then try one finger.”

Kokichi nodded then squeezed more lube onto his fingers before placing his hand on Shuichi’s inner thigh. He rubbed at the pucker a little more before pushing the tip of his finger in. Shuichi twitched around the intruding digit, taking deep steadying breaths as that finger slipped deeper in at a slow pace. Shuichi clenched the sheets tighter.

“Is this ok?” Kokichi asked, making sure not to move his finger until he was given clearance. 

Shuichi nodded. “It’s ok… I just need a moment to get used to it…” 

Kokichi nodded then massaged and squeezed at his thigh to help Shuichi relax while he wiggled his finger curiously. Shuichi hummed in approval, his toes curling and clenching on the sheets as well. The wiggling felt nice…

“You can move your finger, Kichi…”

“Ok…” Kokichi pulled his finger out half way before sliding it back in and poking around at his inner muscles. The small moans coming from his beloved was a good indicator on how well he was doing. Kokichi ran his hand down his thigh and rubbed at his balls gently as he moved his finger in and out. Shuichi moaned as the pleasurable warmth started to settling in once again.

“Nn..~ You, ah…~ you can add a second finger, hah~” Shuichi panted out through his moans.

Kokichi removed his finger and applied more lube before pressing 2 against his slightly stretched out pucker and sliding them in. There was much less resistance and Shuichi’s moans were gradually rising in volume. The leader found himself enthralled by his lover’s moans as he fingered him carefully and slowly while his free hand ran up along his thigh and ghosted along his balls. He scissored his fingers to stretch him out more then pushed his fingers as far as he could, massaging his inner walls until-

“AHHHH, KICHI!!”

The scream was so sudden, it made Koikichi jump (flinching a bit from the pain in his backside) and remove his fingers swiftly. Shuichi had a hand clamped on his own mouth, a deep red blush on his face, apparently shocked and embarrassed by his own scream. 

“I… I didn’t hurt you did I?” Kokichi asked, genuine worry on his face.

Shuichi moved his hand then shook his head. “N-no… It felt good… Looks like I’m a screamer,” he fidgeted. “When you found my prostate, I lost control of my vocals… I’m sorry,” he finished then cleared his throat.

Kokichi’s eyes widened slightly before he leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Don’t be sorry~” his voice dropped an octave as he purred, “In fact~ I want you to be as loud as you want, ok?” then he kissed the side of his soulmate’s lips. “You have such a pretty voice…”

“Ah… B-but… what if someone-”

“Screw the neighbors,” he said boldly then pressed a soft kiss against his lips. “This moment belongs to us and us alone.” 

Despite the deep red blush spreading to his ears and neck, he smiled and nodded, giving his boyfriend a hug and a kiss. Kokichi nuzzled their noses together before sitting up slowly. “Do you think your ready to go further? Should I finger you some more?” 

Shuichi shook his head. “No, I… I think I’m ready… Just use plenty of lube and… be gentle.. You know…” 

Kokichi stared at him for a few moments. His eyes practically glowed with love and trust, his slightly swollen lips curved into a gentle smile. His soulmate was so _fuckin’ cute_. Just seeing him like this made his heart beat faster. The leader nodded then picked up a second condom. He tore it open then rolled it onto his own erection before rubbing a generous amount of lube on himself then shifting himself closer and lining himself up. Carefully, he pushed forward until the tip slipped past that ring of muscle. Shuichi’s breath hitched.

Kokichi stopped at just the tip and peeked up at his face to gauge his reaction. Shuichi’s eyes were closed and his lips were parted slightly as he panted. He inhaled deeply as his eyes fluttered open and he gazed at his soulmate with bedroom eyes (which the detective may or may not be aware he was doing). He reached out towards Kokichi with one hand, allowing his lover to entwine their fingers together. Kokichi kept his other hand on his beloved’s waist as he pressed a few kisses and lovebites on his collarbone and around the black choker adorning his neck. 

“You ok so far?”

“Uhmhm~” Shuichi nodded. “K-keep going…”

Kokichi’s grip on his waist tightened as he continued sliding deeper, a soft moan floating past his lips as he did so. Shuichi tightened the grip he had on Kokichi’s hand, his head tilting back as he was slowly stretched and filled. Of course, Kokichi was thicker than 2 fingers but the lube really helped to keep it smooth and painless. The leader got halfway in before he stopped and panted. Before he could ask his lover if he was ok, he felt him bury his free hand in his hair and pull him closer, placing a kiss directly on his soulmark. 

“Don’t stop… I’m ok… You feel so good… It’s so warm… You’re doing so well… Keep… keep going… I need you…”

The kiss made Kokichi blush but the light praises made his breath hitch and turned the nice warmth in the pit of his stomach into a full on fire. Apparently, he _really _enjoyed being praised… Well, this was a nice discovery. Kokichi claimed Shuichi’s lips in a deep french kiss as he continued pushing forward until he was fully inside him. He could feel the detective’s legs trembling against his sides. Kokichi broke the kiss with a moan, licking his own lips as he looked down curiously. 

“I’m… inside you…” he said in a dazed tone. It was more of a statement towards himself to remind himself that, yes, this was actually happening. He was sharing the most intimate and personal moment ever with someone he never thought he’d have in a million years, someone he could honestly and truly say he loves with all his heart... His soulmate.

Shuichi’s small giggle snapped him out of his daze. “Y-yeah you are…”

Kokichi pouted. “Don’t laugh at your leader…” he scolded lightly before untangling their fingers so he could rest both hands on his waist. He pressed a kiss to his beloved’s chin. “I’m gonna try aiming for that spot again ok?...”

Shuichi wrapped his arms around Kokichi’s torso and nodded. “Please do…”

Kokichi pulled out slowly, leaving only the tip in, before sliding back in fully then repeating the process in a steady rhythm. The couple snuggled and shared chaste kisses in between their moans, Shuichi whispering praises in his lover’s ear every once in a while. Kokichi was absolute putty in Shuichi’s arms. Every sweet word about how well he was doing or how good he was making him feel made him want to give his beloved Shumai more and more! He just wanted to find that prostate again already! Maybe if he…

Kokichi placed a kiss on Shuichi’s nipple before sitting up then lifting both his legs and settling them on his shoulders. Shuichi gave a little hum of approval at the slight position change as he placed his hands on Kokichi’s sides. 

“You’re... more flexible than I expected,” Kokichi muttered as he leaned forward and covered Shuichi’s face in kisses. The new position allowed him to push in even deeper than before as he steadily picked up the pace of his thrusts.

“Nn.. Ahh… Mhm…” Shuichi just mumbled out nonsense in response as he lifted his hips a bit, allowing Kokichi to brush against that bundle of nerves. “HHAH-” 

Kokichi perked at the quick yell before he smiled and pressed his lips against his jawline. He repositioned himself to get a better angle at the spot before he pressed himself against it, making Shuichi squirm and arch under him. Once he started hitting it though-

“AAHHHH, KICHI!!” Shuichi screamed as he dug his nails into Kokichi’s back and ended up scratching at him. 

Kokichi flinched a bit from the clawing but the little bit of pain he felt was quickly overshadowed by the pleasure he received when Shuichi clamped around him. Shuichi slid his legs off Kokichi’s shoulders, one of them kicking the curtain open as he hastily hooked them behind his back. Kokichi stopped as he took in the sight before him. The moonlight filtering in from the window draped over Shuichi, making him look like he was glowing. His half lidded eyes, the heavy blush on his face, his chest rising and falling with each breath, the little bit of drool that slid down the corner of his mouth…

He didn’t think it was possible for his soulmate to get any more beautiful, and yet...

“Kichi~” Shuichi moaned as he hugged him close and nuzzled into his hair. “I love you… You’re so good to me… So perfect… My beloved soulmate~”

Kokichi’s pupils dilated. “Hh… Shumai~” he purred then placed an open mouth kiss on his collarbone. “I love you too… So much, so very, very much!” Kokichi shouted then started slamming his hips forward, making sure to hit that spot head on each time. 

Shuichi squealed loudly before he started screaming again. His soulmate’s name followed by praises and declarations of love just falling out of Shuichi’s mouth as he was pounded into. Kokichi could feel himself getting closer and closer to the climax. He took one of the detective’s hands in his own, entwining their fingers tightly once again before placing a particularly hard love bite on his neck below the choker and sucking at the spot. Shuichi was somehow getting louder.

“KOKI- HHYAHH! I…, I’M… IT’S FEELS SO- I’M CU- AAHHH!!”

Most of his screams were garbled fusions of words and phrases but the passion in them were real. Kokichi groaned and shuddered then licked his way up to his lover’s lips. “Shumai, hhaahh~, Shu~mai~ my beloved~... I can’t… I’m gonna-”

Shuichi cut him off with a slam of their lips, their moans muffled by the intense kiss. Kokichi’s eyes fluttered shut as he kissed back, their tongues tangling together sloppily. A choked squeak escaped the detective as he came on himself and his soulmate. Kokichi broke the kiss but kept their lips pressed together as he rolled his hips against him one last time and came.

They were both still for a second, still silently screaming into the room as they finished claimaxing, before Kokichi’s muscles finally gave out. He collapsed next to Shuichi, panting hard and gasping for oxygen that was suddenly in short supply. Kokichi placed one arm on Shuichi in an attempt to hug him, but he was too sweaty and didn't want to lie on the cum still on his soulmates chest. Instead he carefully pulled out of Shuichi, causing the boy to twitch and moan as he did as he was still very sensitive. Shuichi was still moaning a little and felt a little sad now that he was empty. His prostate still pulsated a little from stimulation, but he was just focusing on how floaty his head currenly was.

Kokichi finally got his voice back first, “... that…. Was amazing…. And that is….. not a lie…. Shumai…. You felt…. So good….”

Shuichi nodded sleepily, “Mmmmmm, you felt so nice… I had no idea it could feel like that…. Ah… my throat hurts…. But… meh…. That was worth it….”

Kokichi quickly went to his now soft member and took the condom off. He tried to tie it, but with how sweaty his hands were he was having difficulty. Shuichi just took it off him and tied it himself, throwing it at the bin when he was done. 

Kokichi raised a brow, “Aren’t…. You grossed out…..”

Shuichi shook his head, “My substance is on our chests… A condom isn’t my top priority right now… it’s fine.”

* * *

* * *

* * *

Kokichi nodded, “Speaking of, we need to bathe. As much as I enjoyed that, I feel gross and sweaty. I’ll go run one in now!”

The second Kokichi tried to stand on his two legs however, he fell to the floor.

“Shit! Ow ow ow!”

Shuichi, who had been basking in his post orgasm high, quickly jumped off the bed and ran to his partners side, “KICHI! What’s wrong!”

Kokichi looked at Shuichi as he tried to stand again, Shuichi caught him this time as he was hit by more pain.

“Shumai… it really fucking hurts.”

Shuichi picked up his soulmate and with the most gentle of touches, placed him back on the bed, “Leave the bath to me, you are in no condition to move without help. Kichi, I’m so sorry.”

Kokichi shook his head as he grabbed a tissue for Shuichi so he could wipe the worst of the cum off himself, “Shumai, I was the one who hurt myself, don’t you worry about a thing.”

Shuichi quickly wiped himself before he leaned down over Kokichi once more. He gently kissed his forehead, his soulmark, and smiled, “I’ll be back soon, okay?”

Kokichi sniggered, “Ouch, okay it hurts to laugh… just hurry back soon peasant! I want to be pampered with my after care!”

Shuichi sighed with a smile before he turned Kokichi over. Kokichi was surprised but then saw that Shuichi was checking to see if he was bleeding. The bluenette then saw the bright red gashes on his back. It looked like a wild animal had attacked him.

_‘Fuck! Okay, note to self, cut nails.’_

Kokichi saw the look and just smiled, “I’m okay. The nails felt good, just get the bath sorted while I recover here. Don’t be too long.”

Shuichi nodded as he left the room. Kokichi just flopped onto the bed, _'... Okay… so I have a praise kink apparently… damn that felt nice… but… I don't think me and my beloved will do that often… I don't want his throat getting hurt.'_

The second Shuichi closed his door he was greeted with a strange smell. It was musty, and kind of salty. He couldn’t really pin it down. When he sniffed his arm though he realised what it was.

_‘... Oh shit… it’s me. I smell… rather… well like sex… oh fuck! The others will smell it when they get back tomorrow! They’re going to know what Kichi and I did! Akamatsu-san will tease me to no end! Momota-kun will judge me! I’ll never be able to look them in the eyes again!’_

Shuichi ran to the bathroom and got the control panel switched on. He punched in a moderate warm temperature and height before he ran back to the main floor of the apartment. He quickly opened every window, anything to help the smell. His throat still hurt from screaming, but he didn’t care as he wheezed. Panic was setting.

He quickly entered his bedroom once more, startling Kokichi. Kokichi watched as his soulmate ran to the window and opened it, before grabbing his blanket to change it.

_‘Must get rid of evidence! Oh shit how do you get out cum stains!? What do I do?!’_

Kokichi was really worried now. He knew a panic attack was coming so he did the only thing he knew. Despite his severe pain, Kokichi jumped forwards onto his knees. Shuichi was still pulling the base sheet off when he felt two hands slam into his cheeks.

He looked into Kokichi’s worried eyes, “Shumai what is going on. You need to calm down and tell me right now.”

Kokichi winced in pain, but he didn’t care as his soulmate was more important.

Shuichi looked down as he rested his head on Kokichi’s shoulder, whole body shaking.

“I’m…. I’m scared… The smell is so strong and the others will find out…. They’ll judge me…. I know it doesn’t matter…. But…. I’m so scared ...”

Kokichi closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Shuichi’s head, “You’re right… it doesn’t matter, but that doesn’t mean your feelings are any less valid. I’m here okay… always will. I will tell your friends to fuck off if they were to say anything.”

Kokichi then made Shuichi look at him, “Besides, I bet Momota-chan amd Maki-roll have done this before. What you do with your partner is just your business Shuichi. I know some people talk about their escapades with their friends, but I swear to you that if anyone tries to ask me I will say its ‘a private supreme leader matter’ and make them fuck off.”

The purple head then patted Shuichi’s head as he watched the detective slowly calm down, “I’ll wash your back before we go in the bath okay? You helped me when I freaked out, now it’s my turn to help you my precious soulmate.”

Kokichi reached around Shuichi’s neck and undid his choker, quickly doing the same with his own. Kokichi picked up the sheets then and started to walk. Shuichi quickly supported him as he knew he was still in pain.

“Thank you… I didn’t mean to have a breakdown… but thank you for not laughing.”

Kokichi smiled warmly, “Shumai, when it comes to this kind of thing I will never laugh. I may be a liar, but this is more important than that.”

Shuichi nodded as they put the sheets in the washing machine, “I also want to promise… I won’t tell a soul… about this. I want this to just be between us.”

Kokichi smiled again. Shuichi then picked him up and the two walked to the bathroom.

* * *

“How is this? Not to painful I hope?”

Shuichi nodded as the leader washed his back, “It’s fine, thank you Kichi.”

He smiled as he got the shower head to wash the soap off. He paused for a second and kissed his little dot. Shuichi blushed as Kokichi beamed at him, “Nishishi, you always kiss mine, I want to do the same in this rare moment I can see him. It’s our special bond after all my beloved.”

Kokichi then pulled Shuichi into a hug and quickly connected their marks. Shuichi knew he'd just done something that had made him unbearably hot, but now he was feeling a different kind of heat. It went throughout his whole body and made him feel so calm he just wanted to never move again. The Soulmarks were reflecting the boys feelings, the intensity had increased dramatically since the last time Kokichi had done this. 

Shuichi smiled as he opened his eyes, "I really do love you Kichi… even if my words sometimes fail I hope that my feelings get across this way."

Kokichi couldn't stop the goofy smile, "You dumbass… but I get it… god… I could just stay here forever… and that is not a lie."

Shuichi held Kokichi's arm in his own, "Come on… we can hug more in the bath."

Kokichi then smiled as he finally stood up, “Okay, I think you’re done. I washed everything except my hair, so you get into the tub to relax and I’ll join you in a moment.”

Shuichi shook his head, “No way, you got hurt so let me wash it for you. Please?”

Kokichi couldn’t say no to those eyes, “Okay Shumai, but you really aren’t to blame. It may have been your dick, but I was the one who didn’t prep myself.”

Shuichi quickly moved so Kokichi had the washing stool. It hurt a little sitting on the plastic, but he was soon distracted by Shuichi massaging the shampoo in his hair. He was fine until it got in one of his back marks. He gritted his teeth and inhaled sharply as it started to sting. Shuichi washed it away quickly before hugging him.

“I’m so sorry about that! That one was my fault.”

Kokichi sighed, “Hey, you’re screams were fucking hot. It’s fine Shumai.”

Shuichi picked him up again and the two boys finally entered the tub. Shuichi had Kokichi on his lap. The leader sighed a little.

“Shumai, I really mean it. You were amazing and it felt so good, honest truth…. But the water stings a little.”

Shuichi blushed, “It was really nice. I loved it so much… you… felt really good… but I am still sorry… also… do you also feel weird that you're not a virgin anymore?”

Kokichi nodded as he raised a hand to caress Shuichi's cheek. Shuichi leaned into the hand on instinct, nuzzling it slightly. He loved it when Kokichi did this, it made him feel so safe. 

“Yeah… but I’m so glad my first time was with you my beloved. Do you feel the same?”

Shuichi nodded, “Yeah… I love you so much.”

Kokichi sighed with content as he pulled Shuichi in for a sweet chaste kiss. Shuichi hugged Kokichi tightly as he reciprocated.

* * *

Shuichi awoke the next day when he felt lips on his own. His eyes fluttered open as he saw Kokichi kissing him and smiling. 

The smaller boy pulled away and grinned, “You look so sexy all naked like that you know Shumai~”

Shuichi flushed red as he remembered that after the bath they both had decided to not get dressed into pjs as Kokichi was in too much pain. Instead, Shuichi had dried the sheets and then put them back on the bed so no one would get suspicious.

Shuichi then sat up in a panic, “Kichi, please tell me you’re okay? _Cough cough _What the?”

Shuichi rubbed his throat. It felt so dry, like he had just swallowed sandpaper. He couldn’t stop his coughs, so Kokichi rubbed his back to sooth him.

The leader sighed, “I’m sorry, we’ll make you some tea to help, no coffee today mister.”

Shuichi looked a little upset but nodded as another coughing fit hit him. Kokichi then looked serious again.

“And to answer your question, I still feel uncomfortable, but I’d take this over the pain last night. It’s just a dull ache at this point… Now Shumai, are you okay? You’re throat is pretty bad.”

Shuichi quickly grabbed one of the bottles of grape Panta that just lived on his bedside table thanks to Kokichi and took a swig. He hated how sweet it was but he just needed something lubricating at this point. He sighed as the pain eased a bit.

He was a little raspy as he replied, “Yeah I hurt because I screamed so much, but… it was really nice. I never felt pleasure like it in all my life… if you wanted to do it again we can… I would have said last night but I was more concerned about you. I was so worried.”

Shuichi quickly embraced his soulmate. Kokichi jolted a little, but hugged him back. Yes he’d just had the most passionate night he’d ever had in his entire life, but right now this felt better. The fluffy feeling of being hugged and knowing you're in complete safety. A special part of the world where he could be vulnerable about his hopes and dreams as well as his darkest nightmares… that was what Shuichi’s arms felt like to him.

Kokichi just let his finger draw nonsensical patterns on Shuichi’s back, “I’d like to do it again in the future Shuichi.”

Shuichi let out a sigh of relief he didn’t know he was holding, “I’m glad… I must be honest though…. I probably won’t want to do it often. Not because you did anything wrong, I just…. I prefer your hugs…. And I don’t want my throat to be like this after every time we do it…. I’m still so embarrassed I did that. I couldn’t stop myself.”

Kokichi smirked, “Hey, it was fucking hot, don’t hold back… Oh yeah, and praise me a lot next time. I discovered I have a praise kink so I’d like you to.”

Shuichi turned bright red at both those statements, “...O-okay… Like say that you feel nice? I honestly don’t remember what I said.”

Kokichi smiled, “Just say that you love me and tell me what a good job I’m doing, even if I bottom that should work.”

Kokichi then pushed Shuichi down and hovered over him, “But Shuichi, I agree, we don’t have to do it often. I prefer your hugs too after all. I’m doing it to show you my love and trust unconditionally, not to get my rocks off. I hope I showed you my soul last night.”

Shuichi nodded as a small blush formed, “Yeah… and I hope I showed you mine.”

Kokichi beamed, “Nishishi~ You did… see… I love these moments with you. We can say the craziest things and not get judged. This is what being soulmates is all about. It's not the physical stuff, but the emotional connection we have. No one else can understand this unique feeling of love we share.”

Shuichi’s blush became worse, but he didn’t care. He looped one arm around Kokichi and rested on the back of his neck. Kokichi smiled as he leaned down and gave Shuichi a soft kiss. As he did, he removed Shuichi’s arm and pinned him by his wrists. He wasn’t ready for round two, but he wanted to indulge a little. It wasn’t everyday he woke up next to a handsome and beautiful naked Shuichi after all.

Shuichi was a little confused as to why Kokichi was doing that, but he was too busy enjoying the sweet kiss. He could feel Kokichi’s happiness. Shuichi couldn’t help but agree, this was what being soulmates was all about.

At that precise second however, the bedroom door opened. Kaede, who had forgotten to knock again, held a textbook in her hands.

“Saihara-kun, you left this in the living ro-aaaaahhhhhhh!”

Kokichi released Shuichi’s lips and glared at her, “Do you mind, we’re in the middle of something here!”

Internally however, the boy was screaming in embarrassment. 

Shuichi on the other hand turned the most darkest shade of red he ever had in his entire life, _‘Shit, she knows!’_

Kaede noted straight away that both boys were topless. She then saw the large amount of bite marks on both of them around their chokers and scratches on Kokichi’s back. Kokichi was practically straddling Shuichi and she was grateful the duvet was there because she was pretty sure neither of them were wearing any pants.

It was Kaede’s turn to become crimson, “I AM SO SORRY! I’LL KNOCK FROM NOW ON!”

She threw the textbook into the room and ran out the door.

Kokichi could not contain his growl, “She should knock every time! Geez Akamatsu-chan! We’re two hot blooded males, what else would we be doing!”

Shuichi didn’t nessassarly like the phrasing, but he had to agree with the meaning. 

Shuichi sighed, “As much as I like you sitting on me and kissing me… we should go eat breakfast. We need our energy back after what we did after all.”

Kokichi looked a little disappointed but nodded. He carefully stood up, grabbing the bedside table for support. Shuichi took Kokichi’s hand and the boy slowly followed him to his wardrobe. Shuichi quickly pulled out a white hoodie and passed it to Kokichi. 

The leader laughed as he slipped it on, “White clothes! In your black wardrobe! My, are you sure you’re my soulmate?”

Shuichi actually laughed at that, “You’re the one who left it here… Oh, I’ll wash your clothes from last night if you want?”

Shuichi picked up Kokichi’s clothes and gave them a sniff, “... Yep… they smell sweaty.”

Kokichi sighed, “I would say I’d take them home… but Takane and Buroda would want to know why they smell like that when they wash them… Yeah, I’m not having that conversation with my brother and sister of all people… I’m staying here today by the way… I’m walking weird and again… I don’t want the conversation… I could lie, but D.I.C.E can see through me in an instant.”

Kokichi then put on a silly voice, “‘Did you hurt yourself when pranking again?’ ‘Nope sis, I just got hurt when I was trying to have anal sex with my soulmate’... Yeah no...”

Shuichi sniggered, “Takane does not sound like that.”

Kokichi quickly put his boxers on and then grabbed the blue skater shots Shuichi was holding out to him. Lastly he grabbed his D.I.C.E scarf as well as Shuichi’s one. 

He held the checkered fabric out to his now dressed soulmate, “Cover your hickeys up. Man I attacked you pretty bad… sorry.”

Shuichi shook his head, “It’s fine Kichi, it felt nice. It’s better than the first time you did it.”

Kokichi cringed at the memory, “Anyway, let’s go eat breakfast! I want a feast… but that’s a lie… I just want some nice tea.”

The boys left the bedroom and made their way to the dining area. Kaito was already sitting down along with Kaede, who was now not blushing.

Kaito looked up and grinned, “Morning sidekick!... Ouma… you’re walking a little weird today.”

Kaede couldn’t stop her laughter as she collapsed on the table in hysterics, “Oh my god! Hahahaha! So that’s the way you did it!”

Maki, who was preparing breakfast, growled, “I DO NOT NEED THESE MENTAL PICTURES!”

Shuichi was bright red and was slowly praying to the earth to swallow him whole right that second, _‘But we switched! Don’t assume! You don’t know what happened! This was what I was afraid of! I can’t look at any of them again!’_

Kokichi however hugged Shuichi and flashed them all his scariest demon face, “Mind your own fucking bussness.”

Kaito meanwhile was a light year behind everyone else, “Huh, what was that reaction for? What did I say?”

Kokichi and Shuichi huffed as they sat at the table, Kokichi making sure he was very careful. Shuichi sighed and just pulled him onto his lap as he knew it would be more comfortable for him. Kokichi just leaned into his chest as he hummed in content. Yes, this was what he wanted forever.

Shuichi leaned close to his ear, “The smell is gone thank goodness.”

Kokichi nodded as he laced his hand in Shuichi’s own. He then pulled it to his lips and kissed it, “I told you it would be okay. I love you Shuichi.”

Shuichi blushed as a heartfelt smile coated his lips. He leaned his chin on the top of Kokichi’s head and smiled, “Love you too Kokichi.”

Kokichi shut his eyes as he listened to Shuichi’s heart. Even now it was still the most calming thing in the world.

“WAIT! YOU GUYS HAD SEX!”

Kokichi sighed as the peace was ruined by Kaito, finally realising what had happened. Shuichi just hid his face in Kokichi’s hair, his heartbeat picking up as fear and panic set in. He held Kokichi close like a stuffed animal as his worst fear came to life.

Kokichi growled, _‘We really need our own place.’_

Kokichi took in a deep breath and turned to Kaito, “Momota-chan, what goes on between me and Shuichi in the bedroom is a private manner. Kindly shut the fuck up and eat your breakfast. Me and Shuichi don’t want to answer any of your stupid questions as this is a very personal matter… GOT IT!”

Kaito was still rather confused, but he knew Shuichi was scared as he was acting like he used to when he still had that hat. He didn’t like Kokichi, but even he had to admit he was making a lot of sense. Kaito did the best thing he could.

“Huh, did I say something just now? Nah, you must be hearing things Ouma. Gremlin like you is always making stuff up.”

Kokichi couldn’t help but smile slightly then, _‘So he can learn… nice to know he’s not a complete idiot.’_

Kokichi just sniggered as he put his normal mask of lies up, “Me, make stuff up? Never… but maybe that’s a lie, I am a liar after all~”

Shuichi sighed with relief as they continued on like nothing had happened.

Even so, he still held Kokichi’s hand tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Bright*Star: I really hope this is a good E rated NSFW attempt. I want to thank Froakie so much for helping me! I really couldn’t have done it without you!  
Next week it’s back to Pregame au, I just had to get this idea done before I just chickened out.
> 
> FrostieFroakie: -pulls out a megaphone- This is the only lewd allowed to be written canonically for this AU, any others is strictly illegal. Pft really tho thanks for taking your time to read this thing between us! Man i haven’t done a collab in a while, this was fun to do…. Also I love Kaede lmfao


End file.
